


Look at What You've Done To Me...

by emmanjay



Series: Hannigram OTP Challenge Prompts, Drabbles, & Random Musings [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Season 4, M/M, nbc hannibal - Freeform, timeline of their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: A fluffy timeline of Will and Hannibal's love...





	

 

When Hannibal feasted his eyes on Will in Jacks office, the only thought that came to his mind was

_“Look at what you’ve done to me.”_

When Hannibal stared at the empty chair in his office knowing he’d made a grave mistake framing his only person who understood him, the thought that rattled in his mind was 

 _“Look at what you’ve done to me.”_  

When Will looked from behind the bars of a cage, staring at the cracked concrete walls of his cell, feeling every stab of betrayal, all Will could think was 

_“Look at what you’ve done to me."_

When they slayed The Dragon with adrenaline coursing through their veins, striking its flesh with every fatal blow and painting the ground with his blood, the one thought that ran through their minds as they peered across at each other in the black night was 

_"Look at what you’ve done to me."_

When they first made love and stared back at each other with heavy-lidded eyes painted with a fresh coat of sated passion, sweat wicking from their Cuban-sun-tanned-skin, limbs caressing each other’s bodies, the thought that floated in their minds was 

_"Look at what you’ve done to me…"_

_**"Do it again.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
